


A Baby is Born (Crying out for Attention)

by nokia_writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, SOFT AS FUCK, Short & Sweet, more ridley yall, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokia_writes/pseuds/nokia_writes
Summary: Eddie and Richie have a child now





	A Baby is Born (Crying out for Attention)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote more ridley because i adore her so much
> 
> :)
> 
> reference for ridley found on my insta: https://www.instagram.com/p/B3pugy6j128/?igshid=1spkvuiianjs3

Mike Hanlon wakes up at just a few minutes past two in the morning to his phone ringing on the nightstand. He squints uncomfortably at the ice-blue light coming from it, and registers the name _Richie_ lighting up the screen. Slight annoyance hits him first, but then he thinks of the time and those six phone calls he made two years ago and panic hits him.

Mike props himself up on an elbow and reaches over, fingers scrambling futilely until he grazes the smooth screen of his phone and he grabs it. It takes him a full three seconds to try and press the _answer_ button.

He holds the phone up to his ear, “Richie?” He’s surprised by how groggy he sounds.

“Hey,” Richie says, his voice out of breath, “So, the kid’s here.”

Mike’s just to ask what he means when it hits him that his friend means _EddieandRichie_ are now _EddieandRichieandaBaby_ and he’s suddenly wide awake. 

“Holy fuck,” Mike says, louder, shocked to the core. He hears Richie laugh on the other end, but it’s airy, like he’s shocked himself. “Oh my god, Richie.”

Bill makes an obscure noise from his place next to Mike, and Mike instantly reaches over to wake him. He ends up accidentally smacking him in the face instead. 

“Yeah, Eddie’s freaking out, crying like a bitch,” Richie laughs again and Mike thinks he can hear Eddie say something indignantly from the background. 

“And how are you?”

“Crying like a bitch.” Richie responds through a laugh, and Mike can hear the watery tremor in his voice.

“Who’s it?” Bill asks blearily, sitting up.

“Richie. The baby’s here.”

“Oh shit,” Bill’s eyes widen as realization dawns on him. Mike puts the phone on speaker and they set it on the bed between them. “Girl or boy?” Bill asks a question Mike had forgotten about completely.

“A girl.” Richie answers, voice shaking. 

“Holy shit,” Bill says, looking at Mike “We’re uncles.”

Richie explodes into a happy laugh. “Fuck you, man. ‘We’re uncles’,” He mocks Bill, “Eddie and I are dads!”

He’s crying. Mike and Bill smile

Ridley Kaspbrak-Tozier is born on January 12th, at precisely 10:27 pm. She comes into existence screaming and crying like she’s being tortured. A day later, she’s calm and ready to go home with her two fathers. Richie called each one of his friends immediately, even though it was in the early morning hours where all the other Losers live across the country. Despite the time, each one of them answers the phone. They all book flights to LA as soon as they can, to welcome the newest member of the club. 

“Her name’s Ridley.” Eddie has told Stan and his wife on the phone. There had been a pause from the other end.

“Like the guy that did Alien?”

Eddie looks at Richie. They’re both thinking of the same thing, the same memory. Of two teenage boys slipping into an R-rated showing of Alien, ten years after it came out. Of two teenage boys in the back row of the Aladdin, sharing that awkward, inexperienced first kiss of many more to come. 

“Yeah, like the guy that did Alien.”

In the weeks that follow, Richie finds himself unable to stop kissing Eddie. He kisses him as soon as he wakes up and then again before they go to bed and even sometimes when he wakes up to Ridley crying in the middle of the night, he kisses Eddie happily and bounces out of bed to go comfort their child. He’s overflowing like a clogged drain with happiness.

“Did you have a bad dream, little bug?” He picks her up out of her crib, her small body squirming and wriggling as she fits neatly into the crook of his arm. Her cries are already starting to quiet. “Your dad and I have bad dreams too sometimes.” 

She makes a small, high noise, her tears starting to dry on warm, wet cheeks. Richie thinks of how she’ll never have to go through what he and Eddie did, and smiles. “You don’t have to cry anymore, you’re safe here.” 

He stays with her and talks to her until she falls back asleep in his arms, and even then, he stands with her in her room. 

When the others come, he’ll make a toast, he thinks, for the newest, youngest little Loser.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so y’all really want to know wtf happened in Bedtime Story (my previos fic w/ ridley in it) but i honestly wasn’t planning on it going anywhere???
> 
> like i just imagined ridley as a weird little kid who says weird shit sometimes and knows things she shouldn’t and it freaks her poor dads out and that’s it??? 
> 
> so pretty please leave me suggestions on where to go with her cause i got no clue


End file.
